Der Schrei eines Kindes
Klicken. Ich hörte ein verdammtes Klicken. Er soll aufhören! Sag ihm, dass er endlich damit aufhören soll. ''Ich kann nicht. Du weißt, ich kann das nicht! ''Doch du kannst! Jetzt mach endlich, dass er verfickt nochmal- ''„Wie fühlen Sie sich heute Mr. Jason?“ Er fragte wie ich mich fühle… Wieso zur Hölle fragt er mich, wie ich mich fühle?! ''Sieht ''er denn nicht, wie ich mich fühle?! Gottverdammt! ''Jetzt mach endlich dein scheiß Maul auf! Oder willst du, dass ''sie ''wiederkommt? Du weißt ganz genau, warum sie das tut, nicht wahr? Du weißt ganz genau, dass das alles ''DEINE SCHULD ''ist! Also sag es ihm! Sag ihm, was ich dir erzähle. Na los! Erzähle ihm, wie ich dir jede Nacht ein süßes Ständchen singe. Sing es ihm vor! Komm schon, ''sing endlich! Das Klicken hält weiter an. „Könnten Sie bitte-“ „Natürlich, ich sehe, dass es Sie nervös und angespannt macht. Verzeihen Sie bitte.“ ''Oh, fuck you! Das siehst du ERST JETZT?! ''Mein Mund ist trocken. Das Schlucken tut in meinem Hals weh. Meine Augen sind weiter auf die Decke fokussiert. Ich kann ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Ich kann ''niemandem ''mehr ins Gesicht sehen. Anstelle des Klickens hämmert mein Gegenüber nun im unrhythmischen Takt gegen das Klemmbrett, welches er mit einer Hand fest umklammert hält, während er skeptisch auf seine Notizen schaut. ''Ich wette, sein Gekritzel besteht aus nichts mehr, als aus einer kinderähnlichen Zeichnung einer splitternackten Frau, die er gestern erst im Kunstkurs gesehen hat. Und als er realisierte, dass sie nie mehr als eine Skulptur für seine erbärmlichen Anfänge sein würde, fing er an immer öfter und immer mehr Stunden in diesem Kurs zu verbringen, in der Hoffnung diese Zeichnung so perfektionieren zu können, dass er sich auf ihr bald entstandenes Gemälde, einen Wichsen kann, findest du nicht auch? Stell dir nun mal vor, wie dieses XXL Bild an der Schlafzimmerwand über seinem Bett hängt und er jeden Abend… '' „Hör auf!“ Meine Stimme klang laut. Ungewöhnlich laut. Das gefiel mir nicht. Ich hasste Laute. Sie beschädigen mein Trommelfell, lassen heißes Blut in meine Ohren fließen und meinen Kopf in ein wandelndes Inferno voll brennender Schmerzen verwandeln. ''Kopfschmerzen. Das nennt man ‚Kopfschmerzen‘, mein Lieber! Ich zitterte. Der Gedanke an all das Laute, dass die Welt zu bieten hat, bereitete in mir ein beklemmendes Gefühl aus. Ich fühlte mich eingeschlossen. Ich hatte Angst. Todesangst. Mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Hinzu kam noch eine aufsteigende Übelkeit, die mich mit dem sich in meiner Speiseröhre anbahnenden Mageninhalt, zum Erbrechen alarmierte. Instinktiv hielt ich eine Hand auf meinem Mund gepresst und für einen Moment kehrte Ruhe ein. Ich hörte nichts. Nichts bis auf das heiße Rauschen meines Blutes in meinen Ohren. Bis sich meine Übelkeit mit solch einer unangenehmen „Überraschung“ erneut zu Wort meldete, dass ich befürchtete jeden Augenblick die Kontrolle über meinen Körper verlieren zu können. „Mr. Janson-“ setzte Dr. Williams an. Er war Arzt. Man hatte mir geraten ihn aufzusuchen, weil er in seinem Beruf ja so gut sei. „Das Bad! Wo ist das verfickte Bad?“, presste ich angestrengt hervor, im Vorhaben nicht gleich auf meine (oder im schlimmsten Fall auf seine) Schuhe zu kotzen und erhob mich von meiner liegenden Position. „Den Gang entlang und dann links“, kommentierte er erschrocken, während ich zum ersten Mal (seit langem) in seine Augen schaute. Mein körperlicher Zustand verschlimmerte sich immens, als ich dessen Farbe erblickte: Ein weiches Jadegrün im Einklang mit einzelnen, nur schwer erkennbaren hellblauen Farbpikmenten, genau wie bei… Sag es! Sag den gottverfluchten Namen! Mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützend, lief ich langsamen Schrittes, bis ich beinahe sehnsüchtig den Türrahmen ergriff. Meine Magensäure meldete sich mittlerweile im gesamten Mundraum verteilt mit einem säuerlich-bitteren Geschmack, zu Wort. Ohne wirklich mit Erfolg durch diese Haltung zu rechnen, presste ich meine Handfläche umso fester auf meine Lippen – so sehr, dass es schon wehtat. Reflexartig drehte ich mich zur Seite des Türrahmens, der mir die wenigen Meter bis zur Toilette offenbarte. Wie ein kleines Kind krallte ich mich fester mit meinen Fingernägeln am Holzrahmen, als wäre dieses lächerliche Stück alles, was meinem schwankendem Selbst noch Schutz vor dem Fall gewährte. „Mir… ist schwindelig“, hörte ich mich selbst durch meine verschwitzte Handfläche murmeln. Mir wurde immer heißer und heißer. Mein Herz hämmerte in einem schier ungesunden Rhythmus. Schnell und doch stockend. ‚Bitte!‘''' Flehte ich in Gedanken. ‚Bitte helft mir doch jemand! Macht das es aufhört! Macht, dass alles endlich FÜR IMMER AUFHÖRT!‘ Ich wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie hatte ich meinen Körper doch dazu überreden können mir einmal zu gehorchen und meine Beine dazu zu bringen, mich bis in die erstbeste Kabine zu führen, wo ich mich wie ein widerwärtiges Häufchen Elend über die dreckige Kloschüssel bückte und mich laut stark übergab – ungeachtet aller anderen Patienten, die hier hätten raus und reingehen können. Als ich alles ausgekotzt hatte, was mein Organ mir geboten hatte, wandte ich mich dem von unzähligen, unförmigen Rissen bedeckten Spiegel zu, an dessen Wand zusätzlich ein (in die Jahre heruntergekommener) Waschbecken hing. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis das Wasser gurgelnd und glucksend aus dem halb verrosteten Hahn hinausfloß und meinen Händen, sowie meinem Gesicht, eine angenehme Kühlung bot (die Tatsache, dass dieses alte Ding mir ohnehin kein warmes Wasser hätte mir liefern können, sei mal dahingestellt). „Beruhig dich Matthew,“ war ich versucht mir immer wieder einzureden, in der inständigen Hoffnung, so mein rasendes Herz besänftigen zu können. „Sie ist nicht hier. Sie kann dir nichts antun.“ „Oh doch das kann ich, mein Süßer!“ ''Ein eiskalter Schauer lief meinem Rücken entlang und verführte mich dazu, zu schreien, als ich ''ihre ''Stimme in meinem Hörorgan vernahm, jedoch verspürte ich, wie mich etwas zurückhielt. So, als hätten zwei unsichtbare Hände mit dem wunderschönen Namen „Vernunft“ sich von hinten an mich geschlichen und mein Sprechorgan mit aller Macht davon abgehalten auch nur einen einzigen Laut von mir zu geben. Das anfängliche Zittern, welches sich gelegt hatte, sogleich ich mich übergeben hatte, hatte wieder begonnen meinen Körper einzunehmen, als ich meinte ihre Jadegrünen Augen in einem Stück des gerissenen Spiegels wahrzunehmen. Ihre Augen. Ihre widerwärtig-wunderschönen Augen betrachteten mich mit solch einer falschen Freude, dass es mir das Blut in den Adern gefroren ließ und zum ersten Mal in meinem gesamten Aufenthalt in dieser Arztpraxis, mein Herz dazu brachte (selbst wenn es nur für wenige Sekunden war) auszusetzen. „Janette“, brach ich schließlich hervor. Meine Stimme klang kalt. Leichte Nebelwölkchen hatten sich auf dem Glas vor mir gebildet. ''„Komm schon!“, raunte sie in mein Ohr. „Du weißt ganz genauso wie ich, dass es dir doch gefallen nicht wahr? Du hattest Freude daran! Und sag mir nicht, dass du davon krank geworden bist. Sag mir nicht, dass ich alles Schuld bin. Wir wissen, doch beide, wer hier der wahre Übeltäter in diesem gesamten Szenario ist, habe ich Recht?“ ''Schweigen. Nach dieser Frage, die ihre Lippen verlassen hatte, herrschte eiskaltes Schweigen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so bedrückend sein könnte. ''Sie weiß, was du denkst. Sie weiß, dass ich da bin. Sie hört uns. '' ''„Matthew“, ihre Stimme klang so verräterisch-süß und gefährlich-verführend. „Alles, was du zu tun hast ist, ihnen es zu gestehen. Erzähl der Welt was du getan hast. Du wolltest allen immer weiß machen, dass ich die Schuldige bin. Das ich zu verantworten habe, was geschah. Aber weißt du was? Sie sind dir schon so verdammt nah auf die Schliche! Nur noch wenige Meter. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke – und du wirst unter Tränen vor ihren Augen zusammenbrechen. Schreiend und weinend wirst du die folgenden Worte hinausbrüllen, als hätte man dich durch die schlimmste Folter der Welt dazu gezwungen, jene aus deinem Mund zu hören-“ Ehe meine Frau Janette es schaffte ihre wortlosen, spröden Lippen in das zu formen, was meine Zukunft und somit mein Leben für immer verändern würde, ertönte das schrillste und hellste Geräusch von allen, die ich auf dieser verkommenden Welt so sehr hasste: Das Geschrei eines weinendes Babys. Es war so schrill, so laut, dass ich mich gezwungen sah, mir die Ohren zu zuhalten und im Einklang mit diesem Balg zu schreien. Ich schrie so laut, dass ich mir schon kindisch vorkam. Ich schrie so schrill, dass ich dachte, meine Stimmbänder würden jeden Moment reißen. Ich hasste Kinder. Ich hasste Kinder so sehr. „HÖR AUF! GOTTVERDAMMT, HÖR AUF DAMIT!“, schrie ich, als dieses jämmerliche Gekreische umso lauter zu werden schien. „Ich war es! Ich tötete unser Baby, Janette! Ist es das was du von mir hören willst!? Bist du jetzt glücklich damit?!“ Das Gekreische verstummte urplötzlich, als im zeitgleichen Wechsel, ein sanftes Kichern zu hören war. Es war ihr kichern. „Ja“, sagte sie sichtlich erfreut über mein Geständnis. „Du Bastard verdienst die Todesstrafe, nachdem du mich und das Baby betäubt hattest und im lichterlohen Feuer niedergebranntest! Schau mich doch an! WAS HAST DU NUR GETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?!“, kreischte sie nun. Ihr Klang wirkte auf mich, wie zähflüssige Lava, die aus ihrem Mund zu fließen schien, einhergehend mit ihrem Blut und einzelnen Fleischstücken, die sie zähtropften auf den Boden fallen ließ. „Schau doch nur!“, machte sie weiter. „Ich bin Tod! Verunstaltet! Bis auf die Knochen ins unerkenntliche geschändet!“ Ihr Anblick offenbarte mir die widerwärtigste Darstellung, die ich je in meinem bisherigen Leben angesehen hatte: Sie war nichts weiter, als ein schmelzendes Bildnis, einer einst unbeschreiblich wunderschönen Frau, welche im grotesken Gemisch aus rubinrotem Blut und pechschwarzer Asche, blubbernd drohte vollständig zu zerfallen. Instinktiv streckte ich meine Hand nach ihr aus, doch alles, was ich zu fassen bekam, war eine grobe, feste Hand, die mehr einem durchtrainierten Schwergewicht gehören könnte, als meiner liebsten Janette. „Wir haben sein Geständnis. Führt ihn ab. Aber sorgt dafür, dass in die Abteilung für schwerwiegende Verbrechen kommt. Morgen kümmern wir uns dann um seine gerechte Strafe!“, hörte ich eine mir gänzlich unbekannte Stimme sagen. Die tristen, verdreckt-grünen Wände der Toilette (auf welcher ich mich noch glaubte aufzuhalten), vermischten sich in ein helleres grau, welches mit jedem weiteren Farbklecks immer mehr an ein Verhörraum eines Polizeireviers erinnerte. Die männliche Stimme, welche ich soeben gehört hatte, manifestierte sich mit jedem weiteren Wort zu dem Klang eines Beamten, dessen Worte zugehören mussten. Zwei kräftige Hände packten mich grob an jeweils einem Arm und zogen mich vom Stuhl fort, an welchem ich offensichtlich gesessen hatte. Vor mir, das Gesicht eines Mannes, dessen Namensschild gleich unter seinem Namen verriet, welchem Beruf er angehörte: '''Dr. Williams ' Psychiater' „Ich sagte doch…“, flüsterte irgendwo in unendlicher Ferner meine ehemalige Frau mir zu. „Du bekommst, was du verdienst! Und ich will das du verbrennst! Ich will das dein widerlicher Körper im Fegefeuer der Hölle schmort und all die Pein erleidet, die auch ich und mein liebster Justin erleiden mussten!“ „ICH HAB DIR GESAGT, DASS ICH KINDER HASSE! ICH HATTE KEINE ANDERE WAHL, ALS DICH UND DAS KIND AUS RACHE ZU TÖTEN, NUR WEIL DU NICHT AUF MICH HÖREN WOLLTEST UND…“ Ich holte kurz Luft, ehe ich den letzten Satz aus loderndem Zorne ins Nichts schrie: „…DIE PILLE HEIMLICH ABGESETZT HAST, DU GOTTVERFICKTE SCHLAMPE!!!“ Doch von meinem von Pein geplagten Hals (und meiner mittlerweile heiseren Stimme, dessen Krächzen mehr als offensichtlich machte, wie sehr ich meine Stimmbänder strapaziert haben musste) unbeeindruckt, stieß ich ein hämisch-bemühtes Lachen aus, das zu meiner Enttäuschung klang, wie das nervige Pfeifen eines alten Wasserkochers. „Wenn ich brenne“, fügte ich hinzu, während ich mit ansah, wie die Wächter, das Gitter zu schoben und meine Zelle sicher verriegelten. „Sorge ich dafür, dass wir drei uns wiedersehen, meine liebe Janette!“ Ihre Antwort fiel auf Stille aus. Es war dieselbe Stille, die ich hörte, als ich damals (mit vom heißen Feuer gezeichneten, roten Augen und den gespielt fließenden Tränen) zu schaute, wie die Feuerwehrleute (nachdem das Feuer gelöscht worden war), zwei Leichnam hinaustrugen. Ihre Haut war so schwarz wie Asche. Geschrieben von: BlackRose16 Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit